Chroniques d'une Tueuse
by FoG Psyches
Summary: 7 ans après la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy Summers a changé de vie sans pour autant l'oublier ... Retrouvez dans le plus grand magazine futuriste, And now ?, les chroniques de la plus célèbres des Tueuses de Vampires .
1. Chapter 1

**Chroniques d'une tueuse 01**  
**Par Buffy Summers**

* * *

**  
****_Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?_**

Quand je repense à ma jeunesse … - bon déjà je me dis qu'elle n'est pas vraiment fini parce que je reste relativement jeune … Après tout c'est quoi être jeune ? – et bien je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être ici devant mon ordinateur a rédiger le premier volume de ce que le rédacteur en chef a voulu appelé Chroniques d'une tueuse …

J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai appris ce que devait être ma vie … Je m'en souviendrais toujours de ce jour là où mon existence, la raison même de ce qui fait qu'on se lève tous les matins … tout ça, ça a changé brutalement ! A l'époque (pas ci lointaine, rappelez vous je ne suis pas si vielle !) je me levais tous les matins en ayant une seule idée en tête : « Mais comment vais-je m'habiller ? » … Passez des dizaines de tenues devant mon miroir, doutez … - le pull rouge est bien mais les chaussures ne vont pas avec et j'en ai pas d'autres … alors bien sur je pourrais mettre la veste bleue mais si je fais ça il faut que je change de sac – et bien c'était ça ma raison principale de me lever … En fait j'avais une vie banale d'étudiante populaire et blonde. Je n'étais pas triste mais pas vraiment heureuse … quelle ado normale l'est à 15 ans ?

Ce jour là en sortant du lycée, j'ai appris que j'étais la Tueuse … j'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi on me parlait. Le comble de la chose n'avait rien de sexy puisque c'était un homme d'un certain âge au goût culinaire douteux (comprenez par là qu'il avait un énorme ventre) qui m'appris la bonne nouvelle … J'étais l'Élue, La Tueuse, L'Exécutrice, celle qui avait été choisit entre plein de filles pour gâcher sa vie … Je l'ai vraiment pris comme une injustice. Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?   
On regrette souvent de manquer d'originalité mais quand on en a trop … on regrette de ne pas être comme tout le monde. Et bien sur le monde qu'on doit sauver est trop occupé à tenter de se sauver lui même pour s'apercevoir de notre existence. J'étais dans l'ombre … et j'étais seule …

Les tueuses d'avant n'ont rien à voir avec celle que la génération présente connaîtra ! Aujourd'hui elles rayonnent, avant on les cachait.  
Depuis que les Tueuses se multiplient partout dans le Monde, mon existence a changé et les vies de tous ont changé. J'ai pu reprendre mes études dans une faculté qui ressemblait à autre chose qu'à un supermarché pour démon … J'ai arrêter d'emballer des hamburgers dans le fast food local ou encore d'être conseillère d'orientation dans un bureau situé a moins de 100 mètre d'une bouche démoniaque dont le propriétaire était le Mal lui même. J'ai un vrai job maintenant ! La raison de mon réveil le matin a encore changé … c'est sans doute ça le cycle d'une vie. J'essaye d'écrire. Je dis bien j'essaye car j'ai souvent du mal. Pourtant j'ai plein de chose à raconter, certainement bien plus que vous n'en lirez jamais.

Quand on m'a proposé cette chronique je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas ressembler à Tiphany Brooks qui pose dans Vogue en exposant ses atouts de tueuse (c'est à dire une silhouette athlétique) … Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce tourment médiatique qui depuis sept ans sévit autour de ce monde si secret a peine un an avant, qu'étaient les vampires, les tueuse et l'enfer. J'ai connu ce monde de ténèbres et de solitude. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante mais je resterai toujours comme la dernière Tueuse identique à la naissance de cette lignée. Je pense que j'ai des choses à écrire et puis après tout … c'est devenu mon métier !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chroniques d'une tueuse 02**  
**Par Buffy Summers**

**_

* * *

Les Tueuses vu par 'la' tueuse_**

Aujourd'hui nous devons être ... je ne sais pas vraiment ... une centaine de tueuses entraînées c'est à dire capables de défendre le Monde et de se battre contre les menaces de la nuit.  
Bien sûr plus ont la force que nous possédons mais après c'est un choix ... Aider le monde ou ne pas l'aider ! Si j'avais eu le choix, qu'aurais-je choisi ? Je n'en sais rien ! Ce que je sais c'est que seules deux tueuse n'ont pas eu le choix de leur mission : Faith et moi. Sommes nous pour autant moins impliquées ? Avons nous plus de rancœurs envers ce monde qui nous a privé d'une vie normale ? Faisons moi bien notre mission car elle nous a été imposé ?  
Je ne pense pas ! Sommes nous meilleures ? Sans doute ...

J'ai commencé le combat en sachant que les gens comptaient sur moi ... sans le savoir vraiment ! Je leur était utile. On m'a entraîné ... pardon Rupert Giles m'a entraîné dans l'optique que je devais être la meilleure car personne ne ferait ce que je devais faire à ma place. Le seul moyen d'avoir une autre tueuse était que je meurs ... Bien sur il y a eu Faith ... je suis morte quelques instant et cet évènement a activé la Tueuse suivante ! J'ai jamais vraiment bien compris comment fonctionnait tout ça ... surtout que si j'étais morte une seconde fois (ce qui est en fait arrivé), rien ne se serait déclenché (en effet on n'a pas vu une nouvelle tueuse arriver) ! Faith avait en elle le pouvoir de la Tueuse puisque c'était sa mort qui enclenchait la venue d'une autre ... Mais on a jamais pu vérifier puisque toutes les potentielles ont été activées !

Avant de parler de celle qui ont changé le monde, je tenais à parler de Faith car après tout elle est aussi 'la' tueuse et elle pourrait vous faire elle même cette chronique des tueuses vu par la tueuse !  
Je ne me suis jamais sentie meilleure qu'elle même si j'ai pu lui faire penser le contraire. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais à une époque de ma vie où la différence entre le bien et le mal était un des moyen de savoir et comprendre pourquoi j'existais . Qu'elle choisisse le camp que je combattais me semblait tellement illogique et inhumain !  
Mais Faith a beaucoup changé ! Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle est l'une des tueuses dont on entend le moins parlé ! Elle vit en secret ... un peu coupé de tout mais en même temps si proche de nous tous. Elle change d'identité assez souvent et peu de personnes pourraient vraiment la reconnaître. Elle continue le combat contre le mal à sa manière et il n'est pas rare que je la trouve sur mon divan devant la télé quand je rentre le soir ! On se comprend ... et on aime se retrouver entre nous. Pourtant on a été jusqu'a se battre et j'ai même failli la tuer (avouons qu'elle ne se serait pas gêner non plu si elle avait pu) mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et même si rien ne s'oublie tout se pardonne. Etre avec elle c'est se rappeler nos racines et s'évader un peu de la pression que certains chercheraient à nous mettre sur le dos ... On était plus tranquille quand tous ignoraient notre existence ...

Les "potentielles" ,qui n'en sont plus, ne connaissent pas cette pression que nous vivons tout simplement pour la bonne raison qu'elles n'ont pas connu le monde que nous avions avant. J'étais libre puisque peu de monde connaissait mon existence. Personne n'a jamais attendu en bas de chez moi pour voir "Buffy Summers" ... si c'est bien arrivé une ou deux fois ... peut être plus mais c'était un vampire amoureux donc ça ne compte pas vraiment !  
Aujourd'hui tout est si difficile ...  
Hier encore j'étais affligée devant les "Confidences depuis le cimetière" qu'une de nos charmantes tueuse en herbe a donné à un magazine people plus qu'idiot. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se joue en ce moment.  
Les tueuses servent le gouvernement, elle tuent des humains car le pays leur demande, elles servent en temps de guerre à tuer des gens qui n'ont aucun pouvoir surnaturel. Et encore ... celles ci gardent au moins leur pouvoir en pleine forme car certaines ... c'est à se demander si elles savent vraiment se battre vu qu'elles n'ont jamais dû s'entraîner ! On les voit à la télé, dans les magazines (oui moi aussi c'est vrai ...) au ciné et même dans les émissions de télé-réalité du câble ...  
Les tueuses ne savent plus trop d'où elles tirent leur pouvoir et elles n'ont que trop rarement décider de comprendre notre mythologie !

Si la liberté de choix est une des valeurs fondamentales que veulent défendre ces filles, est-ce en devenant ce qu'elles deviennent qu'elles réussissent à passer le message ? Avoir le choix de choisir ce que sera notre vie n'est pas une raison pour oublier ces racines.

Je ne pensais pas que le pouvoir libéré ferait tant de dégât et poserait tant de problème ! Si le monde se porte mieux, il n'est en réalité que plus faible.

J'ai toujours pensé que libérer ce pouvoir sauverait le monde à jamais ! Si toutes les potentielles pouvaient se battre comme Faith et moi et bien ... les démons n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir ! Alors comment eut-on m'expliquer que les démons existent encore ? Comment peut-on m'expliquer que certains deviennent des stars et que les tueuses fassent la une de magazine avec certains au lieu de les tuer ? Ils ne sont certainement plus dangereux ... préférant leur vie de démon jet-seteur à leur cave froide et leur repas immonde ... mais ce n'est pas ce monde dont j'avais rêvé pour mes enfants !  
Le combat est plus facile aujourd'hui car les bras ne manquent pas ! Parce que ses bras sont forts et nombreux, les démons pillent devant nous mais pourtant ...  
En libérant ce pouvoir, je pensais que ce serait la fin ... Aujourd'hui je pense toujours que c'est la fin. Mais pour qui ?


End file.
